Before the Cold Settles
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: Mark and Izzie find themselves at Joe's bar on Christmas Eve. Can a little bit of the holidays brighten their spirits?


**This is a oneshot for a fic exchange at the Tube.alicious boards. I don't own Grey's Anatomy nor the characters. It's during the season three time frame. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Stevens?" 

Izzie turned quickly to her right, startled by the voice. She watched as Mark Sloan approached the bar.

"Dr. Sloan," Izzie returned and went back to her Captain and coke.

Mark smirked as he slid off his jacket and shook the snow from it. He set it aside and seated himself one bar stool over from Izzie. She ignored him.

"It's Christmas Eve, Stevens." Mark kept his eyes on her. "Isn't there some turkey you should be cooking? Some stockings you should be stuffing?"

"Isn't there some girl you should be hitting on somewhere else?" Izzie replied.

Joe smiled at hearing Izzie's comment as he made his way to Mark and set the usual single malt double scotch down in front of him.

"Now, now, is that the Christmas spirit?" Mark asked coolly.

Izzie let out a sigh and rhythmically turned her glass in her hands. The ice clinked. Mark took a quick sip of his drink, the familiar burn hitting the back of his throat.

"Easy on her," Joe indicated Izzie and looked to Mark, who nodded in response.

Joe made his way back to the other end of the bar to mix another drink for a lonely man with a santa hat on. Mark set his glass down and bit his lower lip. He turned to Izzie.

"In New York," he started to get her attention, "Addie used to drag me to the tree. You know, the big one in Rockefeller Center. She had to go every year to see that damn tree lit up."

Izzie studied him. "You don't like the holidays."

"No." Mark gave a slight shrug. "I mean, I get it. Addison's face lit up almost as much as that tree when she saw it. I can _see_ the holiday spirit, but I just can't... feel it I guess."

Mark drained his glass and set it back down. Izzie distractedly began picking at the broken peanut shells in front of her.

"Yeah... I... I like the holidays." Izzie gave a nod to affirm the belief more for herself than for him. "I like the smell of the pine tree and baking cookies." She gave a shrug. "Decorating."

"But...?" Mark waited for more.

Izzie shook her head. "It's... nothing. It's... stupid."

"Aw, come on, Stevens." Mark gave her one of _his_ smiles. "Be a good sport and spill."

Izzie spun on her stool to face Mark. "Christmas was Denny's thing. We talked about holidays, birthdays, other random days that meant something to us. He _loved_ Christmas and he loved the idea that... this Christmas was going to be ours. But, it's not."

"Yeah, I wasn't here for the whole Denny thing." Mark almost wished he had been so he might have had something more to say in this moment.

"I'm sure you've heard about it." Izzie spun back towards the bar and took a swig of her drink.

"Yes." Mark gave her a nod.

Izzie raised her eyebrows to him. "What version did you get?"

"You killed for money," Mark answered her.

"Most popular." Izzie finished off her drink.

"True?" Mark watched her carefully set her glass down.

"No," Izzie immediately answered. "I didn't even know about the money. I would give it all back if I could have him." Izzie looked down the bar and raised her voice slightly. "Hey, Joe, can I have another."

Izzie indicated her empty glass. Joe nodded and made his way back over to them. He picked up the glass and began to refill it.

"You doing all right, Izzie?" Joe asked over his shoulder as he poured the rum.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Izzie gave a convincing smile. "Are you doing anything special tomorrow?"

"We're going to Walter's parents' house," Joe answered and returned the smile.

"That'll be nice." Izzie traced the water ring on the bar. She covered it with a napkin.

"How about you?" Joe set the glass on the napkin. "Any plans?"

Izzie gave a shrug. "Not really."

"What about you, Dr. Sloan?" Joe directed his question to Mark, who was slightly taken aback at the sudden inclusion in the conversation.

"Nothing for me, Joe." Mark shook his head. "Just some room service at the Archfield."

Izzie gave a laugh which she quickly concealed. Both Joe and Mark looked to her. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

"Well, now that's just sad," she commented and tried not to laugh again.

"And a pretty woman sitting at a bar on Christmas Eve isn't?" Mark replied.

"Touché." Izzie raised her glass and took a sip.

Joe poured Mark another drink and moved back down the bar. Mark slid over a seat so he was next to Izzie. She set her glass down and looked to him.

"Listen." Mark leaned in. "Why don't we go-"

"I'm not having sex with you," Izzie cut him off, raising a hand and shaking her head.

"Hey, easy there, wildcat." Mark's eyebrows drew together. "That's not what I was going to say."

"Oh?" Izzie raised her eyebrows in return.

"It wasn't." Mark shrugged and slid back over to his original seat. "But, if you don't want to, it's fine."

Mark picked up his glass and took a drink. Izzie slid over a seat closer to him.

"What_ did_ you have in mind?" she asked.

"Well, I don't want to now." Mark set his glass down.

"Okay." Izzie moved back to her former seat.

She picked up her drink again and took another sip. Mark watched her and a smirk spread over his face. He gave a nod in her direction.

"Come with me."

Izzie brought her attention back to him. "Where?"

"You have cash?" Mark ignored her question.

"Why?" Izzie asked cautiously.

"Trust me." Mark's smile spread.

"Oh brother." Izzie rolled her eyes away from him.

"It'll be fun." Mark stood and slid on his jacket. "I promise."

Izzie looked to him and shook her head. "I don't-"

"In the Christmas spirit," Mark cut her off and held his eyes locked with hers.

Izzie debated a moment and then nodded. "Okay."

She stood from her stool and set some money on the counter. Mark followed her lead and set money down as well. As Izzie reached for her coat, Mark stepped in and grabbed it before she could. He helped put her coat on.

"Thanks." Izzie gave him a tight smile.

Mark held back a smirk as his plan was forming in his mind. He turned from her and led her out of the bar and into the frosty night air.

"So where are we going?" Izzie asked as she walked alongside of him.

"You'll see." Mark replied and then took a sudden detour into a department store.

"We're closing in ten," a woman arranging sweaters told them as soon as they stepped inside.

"We'll be out before then," Mark replied to her.

"Really, what are we doing?" Izzie asked, hoping to get an answer this time.

Mark turned to her. "Twenty bucks. We both pick something for the other, get it gift wrapped, and exchange."

Izzie's eyebrows drew together. "I don't even know what you'd like."

"That's the mystery of it, isn't it?" Mark raised his eyes mischievously and took off down an aisle.

Izzie, slightly confused, turned in the other direction and began to awkwardly scan over the items. She wasn't exactly sure what she was doing and as she thought about relaying this night to anyone, it seemed strange even to her. If she wasn't living this moment, she would have never believed she would be participating in a gift exchange with McSteamy.

After much debating and having great difficulty in choosing a gift for Mark, Izzie chose two items on a whim and hoped they would be good enough. Besides, she only had four minutes left.

Once the gifts were wrapped and tied off with a big green bow, Izzie waited at the entrance of the store. She spotted Mark hurrying down the aisle, a small wrapped box in his hands. He gave her a large smile.

"We better get out of here before they yell," Izzie told him.

"Yeah," he agreed and opened the door for her.

Izzie passed through and the two stood just outside of the store. Mark held out his gift and Izzie took it, giving her chosen gift to him in return. She reached for the ribbon.

"Not yet." Mark stopped her. "Open it when you get home. Do you want me to call you a cab?"

"No, I have my car," she replied, clutching the small box.

"Are you sure you can drive?" Mark appeared concerned and that was slightly comforting to Izzie.

"Yeah, I didn't have that much," she answered him. "Want me to give you a ride?"

"No, I'm good."

Izzie gave a nod, not knowing what to say. "Okay, then."

"Goodnight, Izzie." Mark smiled.

"Goodnight, Doct- Mark." Izzie smiled back at him. "Thanks."

Izzie turned from Mark and began to head back to Joe's. Mark watched her walk away and then headed in the opposite direction to call a cab.

* * *

Izzie played with the red ribbon as she sat on her bed. She debated opening it or saving it for tomorrow or even returning it. But, her curiosity made her want to open it to see what he bought for her. She tugged at the ribbon and pulled it from the box.

Carefully, she unwrapped the silver paper to reveal a small white box. She popped the lid and removed it. Biting her bottom lip, Izzie peered inside and pulled out a sterling silver necklace in the shape of a dove.

Intrigued, she lifted it to the light and studied it over. It sparkled when it caught the light at just the right angle. A smile spread across her face. It was a very nice gesture.

Looking back at the lid, Izzie noticed a number scribbled across it. Unsure if she should, she reached for the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, can I have the room for Mark Sloan?" Izzie asked. "Thank you."

"Hello?" Mark's voice came through the phone, slightly groggy.

"Did I wake you?" Izzie's voice indicated her concern.

"No, I was up." Mark shook the sleep from his voice.

"I... thank you for the gift," Izzie said, her eyes on the necklace.

Mark smiled. "You're welcome."

Izzie paused a moment. "Why did you choose it?"

Mark shrugged on his end of the phone. "Doves mean peace or something, right?"

"Yeah," Izzie agreed.

"Thought you could use a little bit of peace," Mark stated simply.

"Thank you, Mark," Izzie found herself wishing she could hug him. It really _was_ a very nice gesture.

"I enjoyed my gift as well." Mark smirked. "After all, I could really use a new set of pens and a pair of gloves."

Izzie laughed a bit. "I was sort of lost on a gift for you... but, I was thinking... to sort of make it up to you... would you like to join us for a Christmas dinner tomorrow?"

"You really want me there?" Mark asked, doubtful.

"You shouldn't have to be alone on Christmas," Izzie replied.

Mark grinned on the other end and put on his charm mostly because he was still a little intoxicated. "Well, I _would_ enjoy sharing a dinner with _you_, Stevens."

Izzie shook her head, a small smile coming over her face. "See you tomorrow then. At six."

"I'll be there." Mark made a mental note of the time. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Izzie returned and hung up the phone.

Izzie put the necklace on and traced the chain down to the dove. She held on to it firmly. She still couldn't believe it was _Mark_ who thought to give it to her. It drastically changed her opinion of him and made her see into why someone would want a relationship with him considering he flirted with every female he came in contact with.

Izzie's mind trailed to Denny and she was reminded that it was going to be a Christmas without him. It was going to be a stressful and busy day tomorrow, but as she further thought about it, she suddenly felt a renewed faith that it wouldn't be all that bad.

Besides, if the Christmas spirit could find itself into someone like Mark, who insisted he couldn't feel it, she had hope that Christmas could actually still be somewhat merry. It could actually be a holiday still worth fighting for.


End file.
